The Unforgotten
by Heathen6'deep
Summary: Bella has Dissociative identity disorder / Multiple personalities. She Moves to Forks Washington to live with her father, to get away from all the abuse she has endured over years living with her mother. On her journey of discovering herself and the others who live within her, she meets the loves of her life. An Empathic vampire and a volatile shapeshifting wolf. Bella/Jasper/Paul
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters and Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyers.

Warning: Trigger warning: This story will deal with some very difficult and sensitive subject matters. I will try and approach them in a delicate manor. Bella has dissociative Identity Disorder. There will be references concerning drugs, alcohol, self-harm, childhood abuse, sexual, emotional and physical. There will be a polyamory relationship between Bella, OOC / Jasper / Paul. There will also be M/M slash in this story.

I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy  
I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes  
It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby  
So I just ride, I just ride  
~ Lana Del Rey

Bella POV

Sitting in my back yard on the grass, I dig my fingers into the hard crest of the earth as the grass kisses the palms of my hands. Leaning my head towards the sun, arching my back, I take in a deep breath, letting my bare feet sink into the grass. the Arizona heat blisters against my flesh. I'm trying to take in as much heat as I can, because I lose it all next week. I feel a warm tear roll down my cheek, a gasp parts from my parched lips. There are so many thoughts in my mind, so much pain seeping through my heart and soul. I can sense past memory's stirring in my head, and somehow I am able to block the thoughts. I still feel the echoes of pain from my past haunting my subconscious.

Sitting up I reach for my glass pipe, I pack a bowl of weed, bringing the smooth glass to my lips, I light the herb, inhaling deeply. The relaxing effects calms my nerves. I've been worried about next week I will have to put on the persona of the good girl, the police chief's daughter. I have to be sweet and innocent. I can't let anyone see how broken I truly am.

I am looking forward to seeing my father again. I love the man dearly even though it's been years since I have seen him. I have talked to him over the phone but it's not the same as seeing him. I always Wondered how he could let me go so easily. I wonder if his choices would have been different if he knew what I have been through all of these years. Then I wonder if he is like every other man my mother has lived with, pieces of jack ass shits who have taken advantage of us both. Now my mother has found another douche bag to live with and I refuse to stay and see what happens. Something inside me is driving me away from this place, away from the hell I have endured. It's like something or someone is calling me, hypnotizing me into a new existence.

The world around me begins to fade and blur, darkness over takes me. I feel so lost, I try to claw myself back into my reality, and I wonder how much time I will lose this time. I can hear the thumpa thumpa of music, the vibration of the base shakes through my veins. My body sways to the music, warm masculine hands caress the bare flesh of my arms, there is an unfamiliar heat growing between my thighs. I have no control of my own body. I feel myself moving but I am not the one moving it. I am on the inside looking out. I feel frightened and yet free.

Ian / Bella POV

I feel the handsome specimen behind me grinding his hard cock against my ass. Turning around I grind my hardness against his. The man's head tilts back, moaning in pleasure. Our bodies move together with the beat of the music. I look around the dance club and my cock throbs in anticipation. I feel a smirk cross my lips as I watch all the half-naked men practically fucking on the dance floor. Wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, I pull his head down towards mine and kiss him roughly. The heat of his moist tongue rubs against mine, our hot breaths mingle together as our moans escapes our lips. Pulling back from the kiss, I lean into his ear and in a breathy lust filled voice I tell him; "I'm going to take you into the back room and fuck you with my 9-inch cock." Lust filled eyes look back into mine. I take his hand and lead him in the back room. Forcefully I push him up against a wall. The man laughs lightly then leans in and says, "my names Rodney." I smirk at him, "I don't exchange names." I spin him around, he takes down his pants as I unzip mine, bending him over I align my hard cock against him and enter his sweet hole gently, and then fuck his brains out. His moans filled my ego. When I'm done I zipped up my pants and walked out of the club.

The closer I get to my home I feel dread seeping into my heart and soul. I hate this place and my Junkie lush of a mother. I can't wait to move away from this fucking cunt, she has only caused me pain and strife. Living with her has been pure hell. When I walk in the house I hear my mother and her new boyfriend fucking. Walking past the living room I see them going at it. They don't even fucking care if I see them. I look on the coffee table and see the white powdered lines remaining on a small mirror, fucking figures.

Quickly I rush to my bedroom before the tears well up in my eyes. I slam the door behind me hard, locking it. Walking towards my wooden dresser I lean against it, looking at myself in the mirror, hollow brown eyes stare back at me. I can see my own masculine and feminine features. I take off my beanie cap that's hiding my lush brown hair. I hit the dresser hard with my fist and I can feel the throbbing pain in my hand, my anger and frustration is boiling up inside of me. It's difficult for me to live inside a female body. My beautiful host does not even know I am here, but I sense that her eyes are slowly opening to myself and the others who live inside her. We are all struggling with our past and doing the best we can to heal our broken hearts. Next week our lives are going to change forever and that scares the shit out of me. Taking off my shirt, I unwrap my bound breast. Looking into the mirror I let the tears run down my face freely, as a painful gasp parts my lips. Taking off my jeans I wrap my hand around my dildo, stroking it several times, wishing it was real. Taking the strap on harness off, I feel like a part of me is missing. Standing in front of the mirror I do not even recognizing myself. Slowly I crawl into bed naked, laying my head against my pillow, crying myself to sleep.

Bella's / Ian's dream

The cool breeze kisses my cheeks as the motorcycle hums underneath me. I feel a smile spread across my lips as I hold on tight to the man in front of me, I feel free. His body chills me to the bone and yet I find it so comforting. I nuzzle my face into his neck, he laughs pulling over to the side of the road. Turning off the bike, the man turns around and I am pulled into his honey gold eyes. Gently he cups my cheek with his hand. I see humor dancing in his eyes as he huskily whispers my name before he leans down, and kisses me passionately.

Even in my unconscious state of mind, I know this man will change my life. He has been in my dreams since I was a small child and the dreams have become more vivid over time. I know he'll come into my life when I least expect it, he will be my whole world. I part my lips from his and I take in my surroundings, we are sitting at the side of the road in the forest. Gently he caresses my scarred arms and I feel no judgment from him. I look past him and I look deep into the shadows of the trees. Even though I have the knowledge that this man is my whole world, I feel something or someone is missing. In that moment I hear a wolf howling in agony, there is an ache in my chest I am unable to explain.

Jaspers POV

The full moon shines brightly over the long stretch of road ahead of me as the cool breeze hits my face. My Harley roars underneath me and I love the vibration of my bike. Being on the road like this, speeding without a care in the world, is the only time I truly feel free or have a small glimpse of what it would be like to be human. During these times in my life nothing else exists, just the freedom of the ride. Except for tonight this ride is different. I'm on my way to Phoenix Arizona before I make my way back home to Forks, after being away for three months. I know my family misses me and I them, but it's difficult being a single man living in a home with three mated couples.

I have been staying with Peter and his mate Charlotte the last few months. I would still be there if Peters; I just know shit clock did not go off. I have learned not to question him; he is always right when it comes to just knowing shit. What he told me tonight left me feeling haunted and intrigued. I'll admit only to myself, slightly scared.

Flash back

I'm lying on my bed reading a book when I heard a light knock on the door. Instantly I could feel that Peter's emotions were all over the place he was sad, happy, excited, grieving and very hesitant all at the same time. I closed my book, sat up and called out "Come on in."

When Peter walked through the door his usual smart ass smirk was off his face. I have not seen him look this serious, since the southern wars. I tilted my head in concern and asked, "is everything okay?"

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he then looks me directly in the eye. " can we talk?"

"Sure." I scooted over on the bed so he can sit down next to me. " what's up?"

Peter sat down putting his head in his hands, he shook ever so slightly and I heard a dry sob part from his lips. Without any hesitation I wrapped my arm around him and cradled his head to my chest. "Peter what the hell is going on? You're fucking scaring me."

He pulled away from my embrace and looks at me intensely. " trust me when I say, I'm scaring myself as well. This is honestly one of the most difficult things I have ever had to say to you." He pauses for a moment and he looks totally and completely depleted, and then he lets out a sigh of frustration. "It's time for you to go back home."

I feel myself getting slightly angry. " what the fuck Peter?! You just told me two days ago that I am welcome here in your home and in your bed as long as I wish to stay here; and now your fucking kicking me out?! Is it Charlotte, is she mad at us, at our relationship?"

He lets out a snarky laugh and smiled at me wickedly. " stop being a little cunt, and let me fucking explain my shelf. My mates not mad, in fact she is sad about you leaving. She loves having you here and in our bed. We have all been together off and on since the southern wars. So in all honesty everything I am about to tell you is hard to say, because we see you as an extinction of ourselves. Even when you're not here we love you so much, you are our family" He takes another deep breath. "What I am not so gracefully trying to tell you is that your destiny is in Forks. Your mates and the Majors will be crossing your path soon and they are a force to be reckoned with." For the first time tonight I saw a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

I take in everything he has to say and I think about myself and the major. Even though we are in the same body, I have always felt in many ways we are two very different beings. "They? You mean we have more than one mate?"

I feel the sadness slowly leaving him and the happiness start to take over. "Yes and no, how can I say this without revealing to much? Your mate is all that and a bag of peanuts, all wrapped up in a cute little package. Think of yourself and the major and more."

"What the fuck does that all mean Peter?"

"Your mate is very complicated, and has been through hell and back. Please keep an open mind." As we are talking, Peter tilts his head as if he is seeing something I cannot see. He gently grabs my bicep in surprise, he then giggles. Fucking giggles like a school girl! "Before you go back to Forks do me a favor and head to phoenix, go to a gay nightclub called Boners"

"Boners?! Are you fucking with me?"

He laughs hysterically "I can't make up this shit. Best name for a gay club ever!"

"Why do I need to go there?"

"Your mate will be there having their last night out before moving to Fork"

"My mates a man?" I'm intrigued.

"Yes. No. It's complicated." He looks at me thoughtfully. "Oh and I forget one very important detail"

" What's that?"

Peter got up and moved swiftly to the doorway " your mate is still human." He winks as me and runs as fast as he can, with me tailing right behind him.

My thoughts come back to the present as I pull my Harley over to the side of the road. I have been riding none stop from Peters home in Texas, to the night club Boners. Getting off my Bike, I take off my helmet and reach inside my leather for a joint. One of the good things about living in the State of Washington, Is the weed. They have top grade shit! I put the joint in my mouth, I light it and inhale deeply. I smirk to myself as I feel the smoke ghosting through my body. I lean my head back and exhale. I look around me; the city of phoenix is booming at this time of night. Loud music thumpa thumps from the gay night club across the road from me. Closing my eyes, I take another drag off my joint, taking in the cool desert breeze against my marbled flesh, I exhale. Stepping away from my bike, I feel the mating pull leering me into the club. Putting out my joint I make my way inside. The thumpa thumpa vibrates through my stone cold body. My eyes light up when I see half naked men grinding up against each other. All of their emotions flood into me, everything from lust to numbness and pleasure.

I spot my mate across the room, he's dancing with a very handsome Latino man. The man's back is pressed against my mate's front. My mate caresses the man's arm as he grinds his pelvis against the man's ass. I know I should feel jealous but all I feel is heat, I smirk at how fucken sexy my mate is. I don't even know his name but he is sexy as fuck. He's shorter in structure and very lean. He has a black beany hat on and his shirt is a silver blue the sparkles under the disco lights, which I find very amusing. It reminds me of my flesh on a sunny day. The Latino man grinds his ass against my mate, he leans his head back, moaning when my mate tweaks his nipple. When I move closer It feels like my soul his tethering with his. Without even thinking I follow my instincts and move behind my mate, sandwiching him between the other man and myself. He leans into me, wrapping his arm around the back of my neck. Sensually I caress my hand down his arm. I feel my dead heart clench when I feel the small scars cluttering his arm from cutting. Its then that I smell the faint sent of dried blood. Closing my eyes, I focus my thoughts onto his energy's. I feel his passion, lust and the underlining of pain, clenching at his soul. The whole world fades around us. Without thinking I turn him towards me, ripping him away from the other man.

When his tortured brown eyes meet mine I hear a gasp part from his lips. The pain of his past shadow in his orbs the torment I see in them, match mine. Within the shadows of his eyes I see a warrior. I also see relief and recognition. I let my empathic abilities surround him. I am almost knocked on my feet by everything I feel from him, disbelief, confusion, relief, Love, contentment, fear, happiness, sadness. The emotion that confuses me the most, is his acknowledgment of the mating pull. Humans do not usually feel it, but I can already tell he is not your usual human.

Gently he caresses my face, "How did you find me? I have been seeing you in my dreams, since I was a child." His hand begins to trembles. "You're not real, this can't be, this is too much; I can't." I hear the awe and fear in his voice. "She's coming please keep her safe."

I look at him in confusion. "Who's coming, Keep who safe?"

His body start to convulse in my arms and If I could cry I would. I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I hold him in my arms trying to keep him safe from any injury. Suddenly he stops shaking and he pulls away from me in confusion, his face draws a blank and his facial features change. I notice his eye color is a lighter brow. He looks around the room and then hold on to me tight. I am startled by the child like little girl's voice that comes from him. "Where am I? she looks at me with childlike wonder as a huge grin spreads across her face. "Hi! I know you. My brother has seen you in his dreams. "

At first I'm startled and confused and then remember peter telling me to keep an open mind.

"who's your brother?!"

"You are a silly goose aren't you?!" she playfully hits my arm. "He was here a minute ago" She looks around the club like she is trying to find her brother. "His names Ian and I'm peaches, I'm 3 years old and I'm a girl!" She says proudly." She looks at me blinking her eyes rapidly. "Can you help me get home? It's too loud in here, my ears hurt."

I smile down at Peaches "No worries little Darlin I will always keep you safe. Do you remember where you live?"

Peaches nods her head yes, then reaches into her pocket and hands me a paper with her address on it. "Here you go kind prince!"

She takes hold of my hand and starts skipping until we get out of the club; while talking a mile a minute. "Now We need to be very quiet when we get to my home, mommy might be home. I don't like mommy very much"

"Why do you not like her?"

"She's mean and stupid she hurt us. But that's okay, we are going to go live with Daddy tomorrow."

The Puzzle pieces are starting to fit together, my heart breaks for my mate and everything they have gone through. I try to keep a casual conversation when in actuality I'm plotting the demise of her mother. "Do you want to live with your daddy? Is he a better person? Does he know what she has done to hurt you?"

She shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head. "That's a lot of questions, my kind Prince! that's even more questions than I usually ask! No he does not know. Yes, I do want to live with him, and I hope he's a better person. I mean he is the police chief of forks, he has to be better, right?!"

I look at her in shock. "Your Isabella Swan."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head yes and speak in her little child voice. "Yes, That's my host name! How did you know that?"

I smile down at her. "I know Your father."

"And, and!"

"He is a very good, caring, honest and fair man."

"He Is?!"

Gently I squeeze her hand. "Yes and I know he will be good to you."

"How do you know my daddy? He lives far, far, far away."

"Well here's the thing little Darlin, I live in forks too."

"You do?!"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for you, Ian and everyone else who lives inside of you."

"Oh!" She thinks about that for a while then a huge smile spreads across her lips. "You really are Prince Charming, where is your white horse?!"

Playfully I point to my Harley. "That's my horse."

She lets go of my hand and runs to the bike and really looks it over. "that's not a Horse, it has no legs, you're silly!"

"Miss Peaches, you are a cutie pie aren't you?"

"I really am, I'm the cutest!" then suddenly she gets very serious. "I know you say you are here for us, but There are a lot of us in here. We might not all remember you, so be patient with us okay. I'll always remember you, because I'm the oldest and the youngest, I have been here the longest. But I'm still only three." She holds up three fingers and laughs.

We are standing by my bike when she smiles and places the tip of her finger on my nose, "Boop!" She pulls her hand away, and then places the tip of her finger back on my nose and even louder says,"BOOP!"

I smile at her and lightly place my finger on her nose, "Boop!"

She laughs and claps her hands "I like you, you're fun! Okay I got to go now Ian is coming back, bye, bye buttercup!"

"Bye, bye Peaches."


	2. Chapter 2

All recognizable characters and Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyers.

Authors Notes: I am absolutely amazed by the positive feedback for this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites on this story. I plan on this being a long, epic story. I am currently writing without a beta, if anyone is interested please pm me.

Warning: Trigger warning: This story will deal with some very difficult and sensitive subject matters. I will try and approach them in a delicate manor. Bella has dissociative Identity Disorder. There will be references concerning drugs, alcohol, self-harm, rape, childhood abuse, sexual, emotional and physical. There will be a polyamory relationship between Bella, OOC / Jasper / Paul. There will also be M/M slash in this story.

I know the pieces fit  
'Cause I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Fundamental differing  
Pure intention juxtaposed  
Will set two lovers' souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes  
Testing our communication

~ Tool – Schism ~

Ian/ Bells POV

I feel my world starting to close in around me, the music from the night club mutes as the darkness engulfs me. I know it's the roll of the dice on who comes through when I'm not here. I feel Peaches at the surface of our subconscious. Just before I am pulled completely under, I feel my body shaking.

Opening my eyes, I am longer in the club or in my mysterious man's arms. I am once again in a house that looks like a junkie's den. There are many people doing their own thing. Some of them are nameless, some have no faces. No one acknowledges that I am here, even though I can see them all. All of us are a part of Bella's subconscious, some of us are more developed than others. I feel so alone in a room full of people. Leaning up against a wall, I slide my body down to the floor, thinking about the mysterious man from the club. I feel so lost, so scared. He can't possibly be real; I must have been hallucinating. I shake my head in frustration. I know that's not true either, because I can still feel his touch on my skin.

I let myself fall under completely, my emotions overwhelm me. Tears streak down my face, my body shakes in misery. I know If I am unable to pull myself out of this, I could possibly lose him forever. I'm afraid that I may have scared him off. But there is something deep inside me that knows he understands and that he will stand with us, all of us. Finally, I start to fight to come back to consciousness. I scream inside my head and the walls that were caving in on me, start opening up. I can see a glowing white door, standing up I walk towards it and open it.

Opening my eyes, I see The man from my dreams smiling down at me and he whispers huskily. "Welcome back."

I'm glad that he's here but there is a part of me that is surprised. "You're still here?"

He smiles at me and his face glows. "There is no other place I would rather be. I should formally introduce myself, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I feel a blush come across my cheeks, "I'm Ian."

Gently he reaches out and caresses my cheek with the back of his fingers. I am startled by how cool his hand is, but at the same time I find comfort in. "I know, peaches told me your name."

Suddenly I feel very anxious not knowing what crazy things she might have said. "Oh my God, Peaches!"

He looks at me with empathy and understanding. "It's okay, peaches in an absolute doll, plus she thinks I'm prince charming. You got to adore a young lady who believes in fairy tales. No worries I will keep her safe, I will always make sure all of you are safe."

"We did not scare you away?"

"No, it takes a lot to scare me." There is an intensity in his eyes and I see the truth in his words. In that moment, I have no doubt in my mind that we are kindred spirits. I can tell he has also had a rough life. It is then that I notice crescent marked scaring on his face and I have this feeling there is something more, something I am unable to pinpoint.

Without hesitation I place my finger tips on his cheek. "Who did this to you?"

He smiles down at me but the smile does not reach his eyes. I see a darkness shadowing through his honey eyes. Delicately he takes my hand in his and cups his fingers around mine. "It a long story for another time."

"I'm sorry I should not have asked; it was to forward."

"I like that's your forward, its sexy as fuck. This time it's me who does not want to scare you away."

"I don't think you could do anything to scare me. I feel drawn to you. I'm not sure why. But I feel like I have found another part of myself, in you."

"I'm glad you feel that way; I have been looking for you for a long time."

"How long?"

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Longer than you can possibly imagine."

His cool breath makes me shiver in pleasure. I whisper back, "there is something different about you, isn't there?"

He pulls back and chuckles lightly. "I am not your average Bear, that's for sure."

I look at him oddly. "I've seen some Bears in my days and let me tell you. I do not see an ounce of extra hair on you. You seem more like a leather daddy to me."

He lets out a full belly laugh, "now that makes me sound a lot more interesting." He places his hands on my hip and pulls me close to his body. "I have a feeling my life is going to be more interesting with you in it."

Suddenly I remember I'm moving tomorrow, I just met him and now I have to leave. "I'm moving tomorrow; I don't know when or how we will meet again."

He lightly leans his forehead against mine and speaks softly. "Peaches told me a little bit of your story and where you are moving, I live in forks too. I'll meet you there and I understand that your other alters will not know me. I am patient, I can wait for you, all of you." He pulls away from our intimate embrace and gets on his bike and hands me his helmet, "Get on, I'll take you for a ride."

I put on the helmet then straddle the bike. I press my body against his, wrapping my arms around him. I hear him chuckling. "See now, that how I like you, pressed tightly against me. Hold on tight, Ian."

As he pulls away I am slightly startled and a small screech parts from my lips. I hear him chuckling and his body vibrate with laughter. The world seems to pass us in a blur and for the first time I understand why so many people talk about the thrill of the ride. We seem to ride for hours and I never want this moment to stop. Way too soon for my liking I feel the bike come to a complete stop in front of my house.

Getting off the bike I take off the helmet and I feel completely dazed. "You know where I live?"

He gets off the bike and hands me the emergency note I wrote Peaches long time ago, just in case she got lost. "Thank you again for looking after peaches tonight and thank you for bringing me home."

He steps close to me gently cupping my cheek and rubbed his thumb soothingly. "To be honest with you, I did not want to bring you home but I know you have to sleep for your flight tomorrow. Now that I found you I don't want to let you go."

I whisper ever so softly, "then don't."

He leans forward gently kissing me, our lips move together in a beautiful breathy dance of promises of the future. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck, drawing him in deeper. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth slightly. He takes the opportunity to caress his tongue against mine, losing ourselves in the kiss.

Jasper draws away from the kiss; "Wow, I have never had a kiss like that before." He leans his forehead against mine and whispers "You amaze me, hypnotize me. You have no idea of the magic and power you have over me."

For the first time in my life I feel worthy of someone's love and acceptance. "I feel the same way."

He kisses me one last time. "Be careful and I will see you soon." I watch as he pulls away from the curb on is Motorcycle and I feel so alone.

Walking inside my home I'm relieved that no one is here except for me. I make my way into my room in a complete daze. As I am getting dressed for bed I hear my mother slam the front door closed. I lock my bedroom door, taking a deep breath I crawl into bed, remembering my night with Jasper. Relief floods me, knowing this is my last night in this place and soon I will be in Jasper's arms once again.

Bella's POV

As I sleep I feel something or someone watching me. I wake up with a start. Fear grips at my soul when I see my mother standing by my dresser, she has a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. She takes a long pull from the bottle and then start laughing manically. She walks towards me, yelling "You fucking little tramp, I knew you were a fucking whore, I saw that handsome specimen leaving our home. You do not deserve anyone and especially anyone as good looking as that!"

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I don't know what or who you're talking about, no one was here. I was in my room reading all night." I'm confused about who or what she's talking about. I also realize she's drunk and is most likely hallucinating; again. This is not the first time she has woken me with these horrible accusations. When I was three years old I vaguely remember her waking me up with the same accusations. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes from the past memory. I was only three years old how could she accuse me of such horrible things? She dragged me out of bed by my hair. During that time in her life she was trying to get right with God. I always thought her idea of God was warped and that she used religion for her own demented means. She held a pencil in her hand and made me mark crosses on the side of my door. She yelled at me, "this will protect you from being the little whore I know you are! You need to stop tempting my boyfriends and just maybe God will forgive you!"

A strangled cry parts from my lips as I'm pulled out of that horrid memory. My thoughts are frantic and I don't know what to say, I hear myself stutter. "I'm still emotionally a virgin, I have never given myself to anyone freely. I wanted to save myself for that special someone."

She scoffs at me and laughs. "You think I'm an idiot?! You are no a virgin, especially emotionally. I remember walking in on you and my ex going at it on the sofa."

A sob parts from my lips and I scream "It's not true! I begged him to stop! He did not listen to me! He raped me, I never wanted that!" My throat feels harsh from screaming.

She screams right back at me. "You told me that sob story before, I did not believe you then and I certainly do not believe you now! I was young once too you know. How do you think I ended up being a mother so young and to an ungrateful little bitch?!" She spits out in distaste.

She stalks closure to me. "You have never ever appreciated what I have done for you. I took you away from that awful little town of forks and now you are fucking leaving. Well fucking good riddance. If you want out of here so bad, if you want to get away from me so desperately. I'll help you out. I brought you into this world and I will take you out!"

A gasp parts from my lips, I feel a cold chill of fear ghosting up my spine. "Ungrateful?! I'm the one who took care of you! I paid the bills. I got a job at a young age to make sure our utilities stayed on! I did the grocery shopping and cleaning, I did so much for you! Why do you hate me so much?!"

"Because you ruined my life!"

"Ruined your life?! why can't you just let me go?"

"And let that asshole of a father raise you?! I think not! He is a lowlife he has never sent child support."

"That's not true, I've seen the checks! You spent the money on drugs and alcohol. "I suddenly feel a strength inside me I did not know I had. "You do not want me to go because you are afraid of losing that income. In fact, you belittle me and put me down so you can feel better about yourself! You want me to feel like shit, you're a fucking cunt and I am so glad to be getting away from you! You're just afraid of how you will take care of yourself, If I'm not here to take care of you."

She charges the rest of the way at me screaming with her hand stretched out. I feel her sharp nails rake across my face. I gasp out in pain and blindly throw punches. I feel great satisfaction when I hear her cry out in agony. I try to fight her off but her movements are so unpredictable. I feel her nails scrapping against the flesh of my arms. Suddenly I feel liquid splattering all over me and the smell of whisky fills my nostrils. Its then that I see the Jack Daniels bottle coming towards my head. I lift arms up to block it when suddenly my whole world goes black.

Ian/Bella POV

I woke up feeling completely disoriented, somethings wrong, I have no idea what it is. I feel dread seeping deep inside my soul. My hand is clench and I can feel something in it. I look at my hand to see I have a black feather of a crow, clenched tightly in my grasp. I feel baffled and confused as to why I would have a feather in my hand. I then look around the room, noticing I'm in the living room on the sofa. As my eyes scan my surrounding I see that the living room is in disarray. It looks like a sonic boom went off in here. I wonder what happened, and how the fuck I got here. I'm startled when I see Jasper standing in the middle of the room. He is in a hard stance with his arms behind his back, he looks intense and lost in thought. Fire burns within his black eyes. He tilts his head and looks directly at me. He seems controlled and yet feral. "It's time to go." When he speaks his voice sounds different, more direct not as carefree as earlier tonight.

"Go?" When I speak I notice my voice sounds cracked and my throat hurts. I begin to stand up when I noticed I'm naked with only a blanket covering me. Standing up slowly I wrap the blanket around my torso. I'm slightly mortified that Jasper will see the truth of my body. When I stand up fully I feel dizzy and weak, my body is sore all over and my face is aching. He walks towards me, helping me to balance. "Be careful, you've been hurt." As he is helping me he seems aware of everything around him. His mannerism is raw and calculating.

"Jasper what's going on? When did you come back? how did I get hurt?" I know I am asking a lot of question but I feel so scared and lost. Nothing is making sense in my mind right now.

He stands in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, keeping me steady. A smirk crosses his lips "I'm not Jasper."

I gulp heavily when I realize he's like me, no wonder he was so excepting. "What's your name?"

"They call me the Major." He stares at me intensely, like he's searching for something or someone. He does not speak or answer my main questions, he's real silent. He reaches his hand up to my face, gently caressing his thumb over my cheek. I twinge a little at the pain that simple touch caused. He leans forward and sniffs my cheek. I hear him growl ever so slightly, without warning I feel his moist, cold tongue licking the side of my face and the pain starts to dissipate.

He pulls away from me ever so slightly, his movements are very animalistic which I find unusual. He looks me over with caution, caressing his hands over my arms. A hiss of pain parts from my lips when he touches my left arm. Delicately he lifts my arm for closer inspection. Its then that I see a deep nail gashes in my flesh. Slowly he leans down and brings my injured arm up to his lips. I see his tongue dart out as he licks the wounds. I gasp at the intensity. When I look back down at my wound, I notice it's healing at an inhuman rate.

I am mystified as I watch him take care of me. Without thinking I ask. "What are you?"

"Now's not the time, there was an accident and we need to get you out of here." There is an urgency in his voice that makes me want to listen. I am startled by how black his eyes are. Even though his eyes seem frightening and menacing I see his love for me and I know I would follow him anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

All recognizable characters and Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyers.

Authors Notes: I am Still absolutely amazed by the positive feedback for this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter was going to be much longer but I cut it in half, so I could get this chapter out to you sooner. I am currently writing without a beta, if anyone is interested please pm me. On my profile is a very eclectic playlist for this story, if anyone is interested.

Warning: Trigger warning: This story will deal with some very difficult and sensitive subject matters. I will try and approach them in a delicate manor. Bella has dissociative Identity Disorder. There will be references concerning drugs, alcohol, self-harm, rape, childhood abuse, sexual, emotional and physical. There will be a polyamory relationship between Bella, OOC / Jasper / Paul. There will also be M/M slash in this story.

Cracked eggs, dead birds

Scream as they fight for life

I can feel death, can see its beady eyes

All these things into position

All these things we'll one-day swallow whole

And fade out again and fade out again

~ Radiohead – Street Spirit (fade out)

Bella's dream / memory

I feel myself drifting into a deep sleep, where my memories and dreams seem to fade together. I was three years old and even at that young age, I knew my life was changing forever. I remember feeling shy and hesitant as I padded barefoot across the living room, to my Grandmother Swan. I was there to say goodbye and I did not want to. I loved my grandmother and Father more than life its self. I hated that my mother was taking me away from the only people I knew.

Nana Swan smiled at me and reached her arms towards me. "Come give Nana a hug."

I run to her, jumping and flying into her arms. She giggles and held me tight. "I love you so much, my little Peaches and I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Nana! I don't wanna go." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

There were unshed tears in her eyes as she smiles down at me sadly. "I do not want you to go either but the courts said you have to go live with your mommy."

"Well I think the courts are stupid!"

She whispers softly to me, "I think they are stupid too. I know I tell you not to say that word, but this time I agree. Just remember no matter how far away you are, you will always be in my heart.

"And you are in my heart."

She gently places her Finger on the tip of my nose. "Boop!"

I Giggle and then place the tip of my finger on her nose "Boop!"

We laugh together and then she looks at me seriously. "Peaches I need to tell you some very important things. I know you may not remember it all, but I want you to try."

I nod my head yes. "I'll try."

"You are a very special young lady."

"I am?!"

"You really are."

"well, how special am I?"

"You are so special and so loved, that there are many parts of yourself and also souls that live inside of you. They want to help you on this new journey in your life."

"Many parts of me? And many souls inside me?" I think about it for a moment without understanding. "what do you mean?"

She smiles down at me. "Think of all the people that love you and want to take care of you. Imagine that they live inside of your head."

"Hummmm; That seems very crowded."

"It can be, but you will not always remember every one of the souls, or even every part of yourself. It's a tool, that will help you through some difficult times"

"How do you know all this Nana?"

She taps me gently on the forehead. "I can see things other people cannot see."

"Can I see these things too?"

"You will and that is what makes you very special, my little bird."

"I'm a bird?"

She nods her head a smiles, "yes, you're a sweet little bird!"

"Chirp, chirp!"

She laughs, "More like Caw, Caw."

"Caw, Caw!"

She laughs, "Now you sound like my little bird."

I sit up straight and tall and grin with pride. "I'm a bird!"

"That you are! Now, remember to always pay attention to your dreams. Those dreams with prepare you for what is to come, and someday when the time is right, you will fly."

I jump off Nanas lap and pretend to fly around the room calling out, "Caw, caw! Chirp, chirp!"

Coming back to consciousness I look around me and I am confused. The last thing I remember my mother was yelling at me, about to hit me with a whiskey bottle. I am now sitting on a plane and I am not sure how I got here. I feel like I'm fucking losing my mind. Nothing is as it seems, and I have no idea who I am half the time. I feel like something is missing. I'm hoping that when I get back to my home in forks, the pieces with start to fit together. Thinking about the dream, I realize how much I miss my Grandmother. I hope she still loves me and I am nervous about seeing my father too.

Charlie's POV

Waiting for Bella to come through the Baggage claim at the airport, I feel my nerves racking through my body. Everyone around me is excited and holding fun signs too great their loved ones. Its then that I realize, I'm standing here with no sign, It's just me and I hope that's enough. I love Bella with all my heart and soul, and I hope she know how glad I am that she chose to come to Forks and live with me. I have no idea what changed Renee's mind to let Bella move back here, but I am forever grateful. Over the years I wanted to go to Arizona and see Bella, or have Bella come to forks to visit. Every time I tried to talk to Renee about it, she would threaten to reveal my families secret. As much as I wanted to fight to see my baby girl, I knew I had to keep her safe. If my family's true nature came to the surface, it would put us all in danger. Up to this point I have lived my life feeling very alone and divided. Bella and I were able to talk on the phone from time to time. Those talks always made my day brighter but a few days later, I always felt depleted once again. There have been many times over the years that I just wanted to say 'Fuck it!' And risk the danger.

When I finally see a glimpse of Isabella walking through the door, my heart drops into my stomach. I feel my eyes well with tears. As a police chief, I have seen some tragic cases of child abuse and neglect over the years. Her eyes are haunted, dark and sunken in. Her body is frail and thin; her skin is ashen. As she walks through the crowd, she is holding herself in a very guarded and frightened manor. For the first time I know for sure, I should have fought harder. Danger be damned!

I am lost in thought for a moment; trying to figure out how this could have ever happened. Renee was such a loving and nurturing mother. She would have done anything for her family and children. I should have known all these years, with how she acted during our phone calls. I just figured she was going through a lot of pain and grief. Maybe I was just in denial about the whole thing. But I would never have thought she would let any kind of harm come to Bella.

Isabella is looking around the baggage claim slightly lost. When I approached her she looks at me with wide and haunted eyes. I am startled by the child like voice that comes from her. "Daddy?!" She hugs me fiercely and my whole body shakes in her embrace, unshed tears begin to fall and I can tell she is crying too. I'm not usually an emotional person but life has brought me far. When you lose the ones you love and they return back to you, it is like the flood gates open.

She pulls away from our embrace and before my eyes, I see her whole mannerism change. She is guarded once again. When she speaks her voice is that of a young woman. "Hi dad." She stutters a little bit. "I.. I.. Hope It's okay that I came to live with you?"

Gently I touch her arm and she tenses away from me. "Bells, I am very happy that you decided to move to forks."

She lets out a relieved breath, "me too."

The conversation in the car is awkward and strained, neither of knowing what to say to each other. The closer we get to forks, the heavier my heart feels. I have been debating if I should ask Bella, if she wants to go to the cemetery and visit Ian's Grave. She was only three years old when her twin brother Ian passed away, and I wonder if she even remembers that tragic night.

~ Flash back ~

I looked over at my beautiful wife and the soft glow of candle light, caressed over her naked body. Renee rolled over in the bed next to me with a huge smile on her face, the afterglow of our love making gleamed in her eyes. She whispers ever so softly. "I love you Charlie."

I lightly touched her cheek with my fingertips. "I love you too." Gently I caressed my hand down her neck and chest, gently cupping her breast in my hand, rubbing my thumb over her hard nipple.

She giggles and playfully bats my hand away from her breast. She gets out of bed and smiles at me. "I'm going to go check on the children."

Renee turns on a light and then blows out the candles. She teases me with her tantalizing body, wiggling her hips as she moves around the room. I sigh in satisfied frustration. We may of just made love but I could easily go for another round. She wrapped a silky pink robe about her body and walks out of the room, she kisses her finger tips and blows me a kiss. I had no idea at that time, how tragically my life could change in a matter of seconds.

I heard a blood curdling scream echo throughout our small two story home. I pull on some pajama pants and ran out of the room frantically. I could hear Renee desperately calling our children's names. I wrap her in my arms as fear grips at my soul. "Renee?" I could not bring myself to say more than her name, I already know what she will say next.

"They're gone Charlie, our children our gone, I can't find them anywhere and our front door is wide open!"

"We will find Ian and Bella, it will be okay, let me call the station, we will get everyone we can to look for them."

I hear her slightly whisper. "it's not going to be okay, you can't promise me that."

Closing my eyes, I take in a deep breath and I know she's right. I felt my whole world crumbling underneath my feet. Looking out into the dark forest, I instantly knew my kids were lost in the woods. It felt like something unnatural was pulling me in, daring me into a hypnotic poison of ill-fated destiny. I grabbed my gun and phone and headed out into the forest. I called the station and they said they would call everyone they could, and get a search party going.

I hear Renee Calling out to me, "Charlie where are you going?" I heard her go into the house and came back out with two flashlights, she hands me one.

"I fear they may be lost in the forest." We walk deeper and deeper into the trees. It is then that we hear our beautiful little girl Screaming in agony. Her child like voice calling out. "No, no, no! Ian No! You have to come back; you have to come back. You can't leave me! No, no, no!

In a split second my whole world crumbled to pieces as we walked through the shrubbery. Isabella was sitting on the ground, cradling her twin brothers body in her arms. Her little white night dress was soaked in blood. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and her words were incoherent. My Son Ian laid there, lifeless. He had a deep claw mark across his chest, it looked like a wild animal attacked him. I dropped to my knees in front of my children. I reached over and cradled them both in my arms, crying in desperation. Bella gripped her small hand on my shirt tightly, wailing in misery.

Taking a deep breath, I reach into my pocket and grab my phone, calling the station. "You can call off the search party, we found them in the Forrest behind our house. Bring the ambulance please. "I hear my own voice cracking with emotion. That is when It registers in my head that Renee is screaming hysterically.

I am drawn back into the present. That night will always haunt me. The look on Isabella's Face was the most devastating thing I have ever seen in my life. She was so broken, all of us were. We never found out exactly what happened that night. All Bella could tell us is that it felt like they were being pulled out into the woods. They could not stop walking, but they wanted to go back home. She said there was a big shadow with red beady eyes. Renee blamed me for everything. I never understood why. God I loved that woman and my children, we had the happiest of families until it all fell apart.

I glance over to Bella and she is staring out the window in a daze. "Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I've been debating if I should ask you this." I see her body tense ever so slightly. "On our way into the town, would you like to go to the cemetery?"

"Why? Who would I want to visit there?" How she says it, there is no emotions or grief just pure confusion.

"I just thought you might want to go see your twin brothers grave, but we don't have to."

She inhales sharply in shock. "I had a twin brother?" She grows silent then suddenly I hear her barely whisper. "I forgot about him. I can't believe I forgot about him... Can we go?"

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the cemetery, both lost in our own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you! To the person who wrote and told me it was difficult to read the chapter do to coding. I hope it is fixed now... Happy reading =)

Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, all recognizable characters and its universe. I just own my own demented mind and the personalities that lurk there ;)

All warnings apply… Thank you for the Follows, favorites and review =). Please leave a review and your thoughts. If you want to be a beta let me know.

was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderline and skitzo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss

I was never loyal  
Except to my own pleasure zone  
I'm forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home

~ Black eyed ~ Placebo ~

Paul's POV

Laying on my bed smoking a cigarette, I smirk to myself as I feel that amazing high you get, right after you have a good fuck. The blonde beauty lying next to me was a wild animal in the sheets last night, and one fucking fantastic distraction. When She gets out of bed I admire her sweet ass. She looks at me and licks her lips. "Do you want to hook up again tonight?"

I scoff at her and motion with my hand to my cock. "The fucken merry-go-around is closed sweetheart. You got your ride already; one ticket per lady!" Even to my own ears I sound like a fucking asshole but I can't help myself. The anger that dwells within me is so heavy; _I feel like I'm losing my humanity half the time._

She bends over to retrieve her cloths. I groan in appreciation as I get a glimpse of the wetness between thighs. She looks over her shoulder at me with a sultry smile, as she puts her pants on. "I'd be pissed off at you, if you weren't so god damn sexy."

I smirk at her as I take another drag from my cigarette and let the smoke out slowly before I speak. "I know I am, but thanks for the compliment."

"You really are a fucking dick!"

Suddenly I get so fucking angry that she's speaking to me like that in my home. A part of me knows she is playing around but I still don't like it. I know I'm a dick, but I really don't like people pointing that out to me. I growl out at her, "why don't you tell me something I don't know! Now get the fuck out of my house; Bitch!"

The playful smile that was on her face disappears, and she glares at me. "Fuck you, asshole!" She finishes dressing and storms out of my house. Slamming the door behind her.

Finishing my cigarette, I put it out in the ash tray next to my bed. falling back on the pillows, I sigh in frustration. I know She's right, I am a fucking dick! I am so fucken angry at myself and how I just treated that beautiful lady. Closing my eyes tightly I wish I could take it back, but it's too late. I rub my hand across my chest, I can feel the jagged scar of a claw mark. My heart breaks when I think of my mother and the day she died. She loved me so much that she risked her own life for me. She protected me from the evil that lives deep within these woods. I have no doubt in my mind, that she would be disappointed in the man I have become.

~~ Flash back ~~

I smiled up at my mother, her long dark brown hair moved gently in the wind against her rustic skin. She held my hand lovely as we walked through the forest, nearby our home. The bright summer sun warmed our skin through the leaves and branches of the trees. She swung our arms playfully. "I can't believe my handsome boy turns 5 years old today!"

I held my other hand up showing her my five fingers. "Five years old and I get to start school soon!"

"Are you excited about school?"

"Yes, because I get to learn more about Dinosaurs!"

"Oh, I loved learning about Dinosaurs too!"

We walk in silence for a moment, both lost in thought. "Mommy?!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why has daddy been acting so mean lately? He was never mean before. Do you think it is because of that rock he found, with those funny symbols on them?"

I saw fear shine in her eyes as she kneels down in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "You're right, Daddy's not the same. Something changed in him the night he touched that rock." She gulps heavily and then quickly looks around the forest, before she looks at me again. "There are things in our world, and on this land that is difficult to explain. Just know that whatever is going on with daddy, it's not him. Your daddy has always been so kind and loving. Your mommy and daddy love you so very much." She seemed so desperate for me to understand.

"I'm scared mommy!"

"Me too Pauli." A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she lovingly squeezes my hands. "Just know you have many deities looking after you. Whenever you are scared, call upon the great spirit and especially the spirit of the wolves. They will guide you and direct you."

"Why do you say especially the wolf spirit?" She taps my chest lightly with her finger tips. "Because the wolf spirit lives within you and when the time is right, you will howl."

I let out a playful howl and she howls with me. In the distance I hear real wolves howling along with us.

She stands up. "Let's go back home, I'm going to bake your birthday cake for tonight."

"Yummy!" I rub my tummy. Will it be chocolate?"

"Yes!"

We were at the edge of the woods close to our house, when a strange sensation came over both of us. Fear sweeps over me, when I looked over at my mom her eyes are glazed over almost like she was not even there. She held onto my hand tight, and started walking back into the forest. I was frightened, I tried to turn around. I could tell mommy did too, but it was like something was pulling us deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Mommy?! What's going on, I can't stop walking."

I heard a sob part from her lips "I don't know Pauli, I can stop walking either."

A darkness fell upon us as the air became very cold and misty. We could hear strange animal like noises surrounding us. Out of the shadows of the trees came a creature. I was horrified. He appeared to look human with fur. The fur moved unnaturally, like it had a life of its own. His eyes glowed red. When he walked closer to us, I could feel the hate rolling off him. His body arched forward as he opened his mouth, his teeth were yellow and jagged. A high pitched squeal came through him and it was ghastly. He glared at us, breathing heavily and then a black mist steamed from the opening of his mouth.

I held onto my mother's hand tightly. I could tell she was fighting over the pull the creature had on us. Somehow she was able to pushed me behind her. She yelled at the creature in our native tongue. The creature laughed at her, the sound sent chills through my body. He spoke in a language I have never heard before. My mother gulped heavily yet she stood in a protective stance in front of me.

My blood ran cold with terror. I called upon the spirit of the wolf again, just like mommy told me too. In that moment the creature lunged at us and my whole world changed. I heard my mom cry out in pain. I stood behind her holding on to her for dear life. I saw an un-human like claws protrude through her back. I screamed in despair "Mommy!" I felt her blood splashed on me as I cried out in pain as the claws made contact with my chest. Suddenly the world around me spun and I felt air underneath me as my body fell to the ground. The pain in my own chest was agonizing. I had no doubt in my mind that it was over. I was stunned when a translucent spirit of a wolf burst through me, tackling the creature, ripping it to shreds.

~End flash back~

The memory of my mother's lifeless body, still haunts me. Most of my life I wondered if I had just called upon my wolf sooner, would we have both been saved? My mother was my whole world. When she was gone, nothing else seemed to make sense anymore and my home life was a bunch of shit. My father was a very abusive and manipulative man. I had many broken bones to prove it. I know my mother believed there was a kind man that once lived inside of him. After my mother passed away, my father got worse. Her life was gone and I felt dead inside.

I often called upon my wolf over the years, to protect me from my father, but for some reason he never did. I did not understand why, until I shifted for the first time. My wolf was unable to, because my body was too small for me to shift. And only because I almost died, was he strong enough to come through as a spirit. As soon as I shifted at the age of 16, and found my pack of brothers, I knew it was best to leave home. I wanted to kill my father on many occasions, and when I became a wolf, I very well could have. I had enough rage inside me to do so, but deep in the crevices of my mind, I could hear a still small voice say, 'he's not worth it.' So I left home. And with the money the tribe gave me for being a protector, I was able to build a small studio home out of recycled material. It's not much but it's mine.

Getting out of bed I feel my wolf nipping inside me to get out and run. I tie my shorts around my ankle and then open my door. Running into the forest I let my wolf break free and we run through the trees. I'm running blindly but as I move forward I feel a strange sensation, something or someone is drawing me in the direction of forks. I do not feel any malice or fear. I feel a connection and a sense of understanding, that is unusual for me. As I cross the treaty line I am slightly concerned about the Cullen's, but for some reason I just don't fucking care. I can hear Sam in my head trying to get me to stop and come back, but I can't. Sam's alfa orders do not work on me this time. I feel that if I turn around, I will miss something.

Running through the trees, I feel the cool ground against my paws. The icy wind breezes against my sweltering fur. The further I go, the calmer I begin to feel and the tension begin to leave me. I look around me and see I am at the out skirts of forks, standing in the forest outside of the cemetery. Suddenly my wolf stops and I feel jolted, it's like I hit a brick wall. The sound of a car door shutting, echoes in my ears. I look into the direction of the vehicle and through the trees, I see the most beautiful woman. When she turns around, I am able to look into her brown eyes and I see into her soul. She has been through hell and back. My whole world changes, everything inside me shifts, she has become my whole world. I take in her slight curves; she holds herself in a protective manor. Her eyes are dark from lack of sleep. I can tell she has been slightly crying. More than anything I want to reach out and comfort her.

I watch her intensely as she walks through the cemetery. I feel overwhelmed by everything I am seeing, sensing, and feeling. Not everything is making sense to me. I watch as she stops for a moment, she closes her eyes and places her hand over her heart, I hear a gasp part from her lips. When she opens her eyes, I hear her speak softly. My imprints words seemed muffled to my own ears and I feel like I am in a fog. She stops in front of a grave stone and places her hand on it.

I am brought back to reality when I see an older man standing next to her. I recognize him as Chief Swan. Not only is he the chief of police in forks. He is also the chieftain of the neighboring clan of shifters, from the old country. His people and mine have had a long standing alliance. We have always protected each other's secrets. And it is then that it hits me. I just imprinted on what I believe to be the chiefs daughter. This can't be fucking good. I am lost in my own thoughts and dilemma. I even hear my brothers in my head laughing and telling me how fucked I am. I am startled when I see my imprint walking towards the forest, and I know in my heart she feels the pull. Charlie gently puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her it is not safe to go into the forest. I am in so much awe of her that I know I must look like a love stuck puppy. It is then I notice that Charlie is looking right at me, with a knowing gaze. I hear him ask for more time. In that moment I realized that he excepts the imprint and out of respect I need to honor his request. Temporarily I will stay at a distance yet close by to ease the imprint pull. I then walk away with a heavy heart. I could feel a pain deep in my chest that was excruciating. I was about two blocks away when I heard her let out a blood curdling scream. I shift back into my human form, threw on my shorts and ran to her, consequences be dammed, my imprint needed me.

Charlie's POV

When I park the car, we both get out and Bella follows me to the grave. I was not sure what to say so I just started talking nervously. "You and Ian where the best of friends, you had an amazing connection with each other. I have never met two people so in-tuned with each other. It many ways it seemed like you were the same person."

Bella stops walking for a moment, when I look over to her she has her eyes closed and hand over her heart as she gasps. "I have always felt like a piece of me was missing. So many things are starting to make since to me." She starts walking with me again until we reach Ian's grave.

I hear her slightly sniffle, she reaches her hand and touches the cold stone. "I just can't believe Renee never mentioned him to me. He was the other half of me. I have always felt like a part of me was missing"

I was shocked and appalled. How could she keep the memory of Ian away from Bella? Gently I pull Bella into a hug. She tenses for a moment then relaxes into the hug. I speak ever so softly to her. "I'm so sorry I have not been a good father to you. I know I have fallen short. You and Ian where my world and when I lost you both, I lost my self. Looking at you now, I regret my choices. I wish I fought harder to see you. I see in your eyes that life was hard. I am not sure what happened, or what you have been through but I know it's not good. I am sorry I was not there for you. I am here when you are ready to let me in."

She pulls away from our hug. "Thank you dad, that means more to me than you know. There is a lot I am not ready to talk about, but when I am, I will talk to you."

In my heart I know that is all I can ask for. As a father it is so difficult to see your child hurting. She pulls her arms close around herself insecurely, and once again my hearts break at the pain she has gone through in her life. She then looks around nervously and starts to walk towards the forest, that surrounds the cemetery. Gently I put my hand on her shoulder. "Be careful of the woods, it's not safe."

Bella looks at me and nods her head in understanding. It is then that I see why she was going into the woods. At the edge of the forest I see A dark silver wolf from the Quileute tribe. He is watching Bella intensely, his head tilts to the side and a wolfish grin spread across his face as his tongue hangs to the side. He seems as though his world has just shifted. I am aware of his tribe's legends as they are aware of my clans. And I know He has just imprinted on my daughter. I feel a pain grip in my chest. I just got her back in my life and I am not ready to let her go yet.

I whisper just loud enough for only his wolf ears could hear. "I just go my daughter back into my life. Please let me have more time with her, before she gets drawn too deep into your world." The wolf nods at me and then turns to leave

Bella looks at me oddly. "Who are you talking to? I don't understand."

I gasp and it is then I realize the magic lives within her and she has gone through her awakening, earlier than expected. Usually someone in our Clan is 18 when they shift the first time. I know can feel the magic is strong in her. That would also explain why she felt the pull to go be with her wolf.

"Dad, are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"Everything's okay I just thought I saw someone in the woods." She nods her head in understanding. I then notice pain crossing her face as she starts to rub her chest. "Daddy?! Her voice sounds almost childlike. "My chest really hurts, I, I, I can't." A look of fear crosses her face. She continues to look into the forest like she is looking for something. Her body stiffens, her eyes are glazed over and haunted. I am startled when she starts screaming in distress.

Paul's POV

As I run towards my imprint, I can feel the ache in my chest easing, but I am still unable to get to her fast enough. I see the shock on Charlies face when he sees me and realizes who imprinted on his daughter. I have not had the best record with the police, but one thing I know for sure is, Charlie has always been a fair man. He looks at me and nods his head in acceptance and I hear him whisper "You better not fuck it up or you have me and my clan to answer to." I take it for the warning that it is. And without hesitation I wrap the young woman in my arms and I feel her sink into me, as she physically shakes in my arms. I feel her tiny warm hand caress my chest and I hear her gasp in shock. She looks at me. "Who did this to you?" I was shocked. she did not ask who I was or why I was holding her. Her first concern was my well-being.

Gently I caress her face with my fingertips." It was a long time ago. I'm okay now that I found you." I feel my emotions start to take over. For the first time in my life, I feel complete.

Her fingers caress my scar. "I'm sorry you were hurt." I hear her slightly sob. "your scar reminds me of how my brother died."

Her body trembles against mine once again and my heart aches, knowing that we have both suffered horrific losses. "Is that why you were screaming?"

"Everything hit me at once and then I felt this horrible pain in my chest, it felt like a part of me was dying. But now that you are hear, holding me. The pain is gone."

"I'll hold you forever if it will keep the pain away."

She smiles up at me. "I think I would like that. What's your name stranger?"

I laugh at her sudden playfulness. "Names Paul and how about you?"

"Bella."

The connection we have is so strong and unusual; neither one of us can let each other go. Just by holding one other I can feel our souls connecting, healing and mending to each other. It's funny we know nothing about each other and yet I feel our souls know everything. I see Charlie Nod his head. "Come on Kid let's get her home. It looks like you two have a lot of talking to do.

Charlies POV

As soon as we get home I hear the phone ringing. I let Paul and Bella have some time to talk while I go upstairs and answer the call. When I pick up the phone and say "hello." I hear an older woman ask. "May I speak to Charlie Swan?"

"This is him speaking."

"Hi Charlie, my name is Dr. Andrews I'm an emergency physician at Phoenix General Hospital. I am calling in regards of a Renee Swan. She has you down as her emergency contact, she says that you are her husband?"

I found that to be odd but I did not question it, too much. "Renee is my Ex-wife is she okay?"

"She was admitted last night into the hospital, because of a suicide attempt."

A gasp parts from my lips and I feel the world around me spinning. "What?!"

"First off I would like you to know she will make a full recovery physically." I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry it took us a while to contact you. When the ambulance brought her in, she was unconscious and had no identification on her, and was considered a Jane Doe. it appeared that she had slit her wrist. We gave her a blood transfusion. When she came to, she gave us your name and number and said that you were her husband. Renee has no recollection on how she got to phoenix Arizona. She was really disoriented about the year. She said it was 2003 and that her baby boy had just been murdered. I am very concerned about her mental well-being and I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me.

My heart is absolutely breaking and I feel my own emotions coming to the surface. "I'll answer any question you have"

"I do apologize if any of these questions are difficult to answer. Has Renee ever been diagnosed with any mental conditions in the past?"

"None that I am aware of. Renee was a very stable if not flighty individual. I have not seen her since 2003, shortly after our Son Ian was killed by a wild animal. To be honest I am not sure of her mental stability over the years.

"I am very sorry to hear about the loss of your son."

I'm holding the phone so tightly I feel I might break it. "Thank you."

"Have you had any contact with her since then?"

"I have talked to her on and off on the phone over the years. Our daughter lived with her."

"When you spoke to her, did she show any signs of unusual behavior."

An unexpected sob escaped my lips. "Yes, but I think I was in denial and refused to see that something more may have been going on. She refused to let me see our daughter."

That brings up my next question. "Renee was very concerned about her daughter. She was afraid that her daughter Isabella was hurt and that she may have hurt her,"

My whole body shakes, I can't help the tears that are falling and the emotions cracking in my voice. "Let her know our daughter is safe. A few weeks ago Renee said that our Daughter Bella could come and live with me." Another sob escapes me.

I can hear the concern in her voice. "Sir are you okay?!"

"Excuse me, I'm not usually an emotional man but somethings have recently come to light. Please help Renee. I agree, I believe she has some mental health issues. When I picked up my daughter today from the airport, she looked like she had gone through things a normal 17-year-old should not have gone through." I wipe the tears from my eyes." Do you need me to come to phoenix?

"To be Honest, I think you are needed at home with you daughter right now. We will be admitting Renee into the state Hospital for observation. At the moment she is a danger to herself and others. There are a few more things I would like to share with you. I am not sure if you have any answers, but if you have any insight I would appreciate it. Renee claimed to see things none of us could see. She said there were demons in the room. She also began speaking in another language, a language we cannot identify.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I take a deep breath. "This is too much for my mind to take in. I don't understand. Renee was always a very kind level headed person, maybe a bit flighty at times. The woman you are describing, I do not know. I have never known her to see things or even speak another language."

"Thank you Mr. Swan for all of your help. If you think of anything that could help in her care and wellbeing, could you please give me a call."

"I can do that and thank you for calling, please have the other Hospital keep me informed on her condition."

"We will and thank you again."

After getting off the phone my head is spinning. Standing up, I walk over to the dresser in my bedroom, placing my hands on the side, I pear into the mirror. My reflection shakes ever so slightly. I feel the magic inside me stirring. I whisper to myself "Renee what have you done? You were the other piece of my soul. How could you betray everything we once were? How could you harm our child? How could you reveal anything of our supernatural world, to humans? What kind of danger have you brought to my doorstep?" Concentrating on the mirror, I see my eyes glow and a sonic scream burst through me, shattering the glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Sexy boys

Fancy boys

Playboys

Bad boys

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot

~~Die Antwoord ~ I Fink U Freeky ~~

Bella's POV

My world has changed so much since I stepped foot in Washington. Nothing is as it seems or even as I remember. Sometimes I think there may be a glitch inside my head, because half the time I am not sure who I am anymore. As I stood there next to Paul, watching Charlie go up the stairs, I felt whole again. I am unable to explain why I feel this way, it all seems surreal and dream like. The thing that is even more bizarre to me; is the fact that Charlie was so excepting of a half-naked man walking out of the forest to comfort me. Its blows my fucking mind! I feel like I am missing something important. None of this is normal and for some reason, I like it.

I am startled out of my thoughts when Paul grabs my hand "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here."

I look at him slightly confused. "I thought we needed to talk?"

He smirks at me mischievously. "Oh we do, but playing show and tell is much more fun." He laughs as he guides me out the door and into the woods.

"Oh and what exactly do you want to show me? That you have huge hairy balls?" I can't help my sassiness. There is just something about Paul that brings out my inner bitch and I kind of like it.

He laughs. "You have no idea how big and hairy they get."

"Now that intriguing! Are you like a big foot or something? I mean it's possible! We do live in the state of Washington, the land of the sasquatch. I bet his nuts are…" Before I can finish my sentence Paul leans down and I feel his lips against mine. I am startled by the spark the flows between us. Normally I cringe when a man touches me but with Paul, I want to melt into him. Gently I run my fingertips up his chiseled warm chest. His hand gently caresses the back of my neck as our lips dance against each other. A moan parts from our lips as I feel his tongue caressing mine.

When he pulls away from our kiss, he seems dazed and in awe. Paul then smirks down at me "Now I know how to shut you up, when you talk too much."

Playfully I slap his chest. "You really are an asshole aren't you?!"

He shrugs his shoulders and laughs. "Guilty."

"Humm why does that not surprise me? "Playfully I push him up against a tree. "You know; I can shut you up just as easily."

"Oh can you, now? Is that a threat or a promise?"

"It's a fact!"

"Mmm, well that's a fact I can easily stand behind." He leans down, lightly pressing his lips against mine. The kiss starts out very gentle and slow, building up to a sensual and heated kiss, that courses through my whole body. Our hands caress each other as we lose ourselves in our passion.

Pulling away from our make out session, I feel breathless and confused. I have never met a man who made me feel this way before. Looking into his eyes, I fall deeply into his dark brown orbs. "I have never felt this way before. And I have never felt this safe around a man. Why do I feel so safe and protected, when I am with you?"

He smiles at me and gently caresses his fingertips down my cheek. "Because you are the other half of me. I would do anything; be anything you want me to be."

"You feel the connection too?"

He nods his head yes. "From the moment I laid eyes on you. You are a gift from the gods. I have never felt this way towards a woman before. I'm a fuck you and leave you kind of guy. But when it comes to you, I want to stick around; for a very long time."

I am absolutely startled by his confession. As much as I believe him, the declaration is a bit too overwhelming for me. And I know I have to lighten up the mood, before I fall too hard and too fast for this sexy beast of a man. He looks like he is about to kiss me again and I place my hand firmly on his chest, shaking my head no with a playful smirk. "Not so fast there, Mr. Sasquatch! why did you bring little oh defenseless me into the forest?"

He nods his head in understanding. Without words he knew I needed to lighten the mood. "To show you my big hairy gonads of course."

"I was hoping you would say that." I wink at him playfully

I was startled when he moved away from the tree and started to take his pants off. I held up my hands and screeched "Whoa! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I Thought you wanted to see my big hairy balls! Or are you just being a tease?" He chuckles loudly then winks at me.

"Damn! You really know how to call a girl out on her shit!"

"People are always calling me on my shit. It's kind of nice to finally be able to call someone out on theirs." He sits down on a log and pats it "Come sit down with me, sexy thing."

I blush slightly and then sit down next to Paul. He gently takes my hand in his and looks me in the eye. "All kidding aside. There is something very important I need to talk to you about and then show you. I can't make any promises, but there might be furry balls involved."

I chock out a laugh then shake my head. "I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"I know you are teasing me, but why do I feel like you are also being serious?"

"Because I am."

He squeezes my hand gently and smiles at me. "Do you know any of the legends of my tribe?"

I shake my head no. He closes his eyes in thought and then looks back up at me. "Has your father told you the legends of your clan?"

"What do you mean by my clan? You make it sound like I am a part of something mystical and phenomenal."

"It's because you are."

I shake my head in disbelief. "No, my life has been one fucking hell of a mess. Half the time I don't even know who the fuck I am. I just moved here from Arizona to get out of my fucked up mess of a life. Now It's just me, my dad and my grandmother."

He smiles at me but it seems sad. "Oh my sweet beautiful Bella, you are more than you know and there is more to your life and family than you are aware of. I was hoping you knew the legends, it would make this so much easier. But I understand your father was most likely protecting you. I don't want to frighten you or scare you away."

"Trust me it takes a lot to scare me."

"That's good to know. You mentioned mystical and phenomenal, by any chance do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Do you mean like Vampires, werewolf's and witches oh my?!"

He laughs "Yeah, something like that."

"Damn! I have the feeling this is going to be one hell of a conversation! By any chance do you have any weed on you?" He shakes his head no and I see shock and amusement on his face "Well, shit! You bring a girl out in the forest and you don't even have any party favors?! What kind of guys are you?!" I wink at him then I reach inside my bra, hoping I may have stashed some there. I am pleasantly surprised when I find a joint. I pull it out of my bra and look at it with longing. "Hello darkness my old friend."

I hear Paul laughing and then he asks. "How in the hell did you get through the airport with marijuana on you?"

"I have my ways Paulie, I have my ways."

He looks at me in shock

"What?"

"No one has called me that since my mother past away."

"Then I will call you that forever now."

He smiles at me. "I think I would like that."

"Me too!" I search my pockets for a lighter with no luck, "Shit! I don't have a lighter."

He pulls a lighter out of the pocket of his shorts. "lucky for you, I have my handy dandy Vampire torch."

"Wait, are you telling me you're a vampire?!"

He laughs "Oh Fucking hell to the no. I would eat one for breakfast."

"Shit! Give me that lighter fast. I need all this to make since and soon." Lighting my joint I inhale deeply, letting the smoke sooth my soul. "Okay so pull off the band aid and tell me already! Because right now I feel like I just took a trip into the twilight zone…. I'm in forks right?! And you somehow turned into my superman?"

"Okay if that's what you want. Yes, you are in forks and no I am not your superman. I have never liked spandex or telephone booths. I am however a shapeshifter and I turn into a wolf. I am a protector of my tribe and vampires are my enemy. That is why I carry a lighter, so I can burn their sparkly asses after I rip them apart, with me teeth."

I look at Paul dumbfounded and start laughing. I then look at the joint I have been smoking. "Damn this is good shit, I swear you just told me you were a wolf vampire hunter." I can't stop laughing.

Paul gently takes the joint from my hand. "Bella I wish I was joking but I am being very serious."

I start laughing again. He shrugs his shoulders and then takes a couple hits. "You're right, this is good shit! What strain is it?"

"Mmmm Dr. Who, it's my favorite It takes you through time and space plus it makes you giggle like a school girl! It helps me to make since of everything in my head, but sometimes I still forget." We both start laughing, as the world around us tunnels.

He takes another hit then hands it back to me. "You don't exactly believe me do you?"

I take one more hit and then put it out. "Well it's not that I don't believe you. I know anything is possible. I guess I have to see it, to believe it."

He starts laughing. "Trust me, even when you see it, you won't fucking believe it! This shit is fucking freaky!" We are both laughing hysterically.

He stands up and is slightly unsteady on his feet. "Whoa this Dr. Who is something else, I think it's the best weed I have ever smoked."

"I told you, it takes you through time and space."

"Okay wow! So I'm just going to wolf out here, okay? Stay there on the log, don't approach my wolf or touch him, unless he comes to you."

I salute him "Sure thing Boss!"

He stands up walking a distance away from me, taking off his shorts. I screech out in mock horror. "Whoa! it's just our first date, what do you think you're doing? I don't mind your fine ass, but at least give a girl some warning!"

He laughs. "I don't want to rip my cloths." He picks up his shorts, putting them in a bag and tying them around his ankle with a cord. He wiggles his ass slightly and I get this feeling, he's teasing me. That is when I realize, I'm hooked! I'm falling in love with this crazy ass, sexy freaky man.

I'm slightly startled when he turns around and I see that he has an erection. I have never seen anything like it in my life. "It's huge! It's like 3D really coming at ya!" I am horrified when I realized I said that out loud. But seriously, I can't fucking take my eyes off of it! How in the hell would that even fit? I am so fixated on his hard cock that I did not even hear him laughing, until He starts stroking it.

In a very gravelly voice he says "Do you see something you like?" Damn he really is a tease and I wish I could look away. I have no idea how long I have been staring at him. I am finally drawn out of my thoughts, when I hear Paul calling to me in a very sensual tone. "Bella, eyes up here babe." I look up at his handsome face and he's smirking at me. It is then I notice his body is shaking and his bones begin to shift, he stands taller, his arms stretched out, his hand form into paws and fur begins to grow all over his body. He opens his jaw and his face form into a wolfs, he falls forward on all fours. Then I see standing before me, is the most amazing dark silver wolf and he is massive.

Paul POV

I hear Bella gasp. "Fucking hell, Its true!" Her eyes are so wide "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." She seems relatively calm, but then I think to myself. "Who the fuck is she calling Toto?" Damn that girl is going to be the death of me. I just can't keep up with her wittiness. I am just glad She is staying still and waiting for me to approach her.

I try to look as un-intimidating as possible. I scrunch down until my belly is touching the ground and I slightly scoot close to her. When I get close enough, I playfully touch my muzzle to her knee. I am relieved when she caresses her fingers through my fur. It is the most sensual feeling I have ever felt in my life. I am so content in this moment that I get lost in my head. I can hear my brothers in my head laughing at my expense. Jared voice is the loudest. "Dude! You are so fucking high; you're making us all feel high. Your fucken whipped Paul or should we call you Toto"

"You're all a bunch of fuckers!"

I even hear Sam laughing and then he says. "I never thought I would see the day when someone would tame, your beast." He laughs again. "All right guys, let's give Paul some privacy, phase out and patrol on foot for an hour, then phase back in."

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem brother, I know how precious this time is. If you need us, just howl."

It was nice to finally hear silence. I just laid there enjoying her small fingers stroking my fur, lost in thought. I have truly fallen hard for this woman. She is everything I need. Bella's funny, sassy, edgy and yet there is this tenderness I see in her, almost an innocence. I also see how she is broken and scarred like me. The fact that she's the police chief's daughter and not afraid to bend the rules. I know she is my kind of gal.

It is then I hear Bella talking. "Paul I believe you for sure now. I will admit I am a little scared. Not scared of you being a wolf. I am scared of what this means for us. As soon as I saw you, I knew our connection was deep. Now I realize we are linked spiritually on a level beyond time and space. What concerns me about that is, you do not need someone like me in your life. I am not deserving of a man like you. I have been through hell and back. The baggage I carry is too much, even for me. I do not want to bring you down or disappoint you. "

I am confused why she is saying this. We both feel the connection; why would she even doubt it? She sounds so sad and I hear a distressed whimper come from my throat. I look up at her and I see tears forming in her eyes. "I like you Paul, but I have no idea why you would want a person like me." She gets up and starts to walk away. Standing up on all fours I fallow behind her. "Paul please I need some time, plus I feel really stoned right now. I am not even sure what is real and what's not real." Gently I bump her hand with my nose. I don't want her to leave me. I know we would both be in physical distress if I let her walk away like this.

I am prepared to follow her home, when suddenly she turns around and there is a huge smile on her face. Bella cries out in a childlike voice "Doggy! I found a Doggy! A very big doggy. How is that even possible?! Wow, you're pretty cool, are you even real?!"

I Am taken back by her drastic change in behavior. I watch her for a moment in fascination, I see how different her mannerisms are. She smiles at me. "Will you be my friend? Do you want to play? Come on let's run!"

She starts running and I stand there stunned, trying to fucking figure out what just happened. She gets some ways away when she notices I'm not there. "Well, come on! Are you a scaredy cat? Don't you wanna play with me? I get it! Is it stranger danger, is that why you don't wanna play with me? Well, my name is Peaches and I'm three years old and I'll call you… Toto. Come on Toto lets run!"

I'm absolutely flabbergasted. I have no idea what just happened or why she claims to be a three-year-old named Peaches. I may be confused but one thing I know for sure is, I will protect this woman with my life. And once this high wears off, maybe everything will make since

I follow behind her and I notice when she runs, it's very childlike. As I watch her I wonder if the legends of her clan is true. I remember a couple years ago around a camp fire. The medicine woman of their clan told our tribe of a young woman that will come into our world. She will not always know who she. She will inhabit the souls of many and be the healer and medicine woman of their tribe, in the future. She will be mated to a wolf and a vampire and the vampire and wolf will also be mated to each other. The three of them will be so powerful together, that they will protect our supernatural world and also keep the human race safe. I shake my head, that can't be possible.

I am running beside Bella when I notice her mannerism are no longer childlike. She looks over at me and there is a mischievous smirk on her face. Her eyes slightly glow yellow and her movement become more animal like. Suddenly she picks up speed, leaping into the air, she spreads out her arms and black feathers appear, forming wings. I watch in astonishment, as her whole body shapes shift into a crow and she flies away.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters.

Authors notes.

Dear Readers.

Wow! I am in awe of everyone's responses for the last chapter. Your reviews, follows and favorites means so much to me! I'm sorry this chapter is getting to you so late. This has been a very overwhelming month for myself and my own personal D.I.D system. Sometimes circumstances in life make it difficult for me to write. Please know I am always plotting this story in my head. I do plan on completing this story. It just may take a little longer than expected. On an interesting note, I do live in the state of Washington on an Island. It is so beautiful here and where ever I look, I see Twilight ;) Unfortunately we just weathered a bad storm, so that was not fun and another reason why this chapter is late.

I would like to thank My husband and Daughter for their support and encouragement on this story.

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called  
Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best,  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

~Muse… Butterflies and Hurricanes~

Raven / Bella

Through Bella's eyes I can see everything, I can sense the young one named Peaches is in control of the body. I whisper very softly to her "Peaches are you ready to fly?"

In her mind she nods her head and says "yes I wanna fly, I wanna fly High above the sky!"

"Okay little peaches, hold on tight." I feel her stepping away, So I have more control over the body.

Looking over at my wolf mate I smile at him mischievously, he has no idea what is about to happen, but I do. I feel our other mate not too far away from us and he is hunting. Lifting my arms, I spread my wings revealing my true nature to Paul. I can sense his shock as I shift and fly away.

Soaring, freely over the trees. I feel the mating pull in two different directions. Underneath me I hear the pounding of wolf paws beating against the ground, as Paul runs underneath me. Before me I feel the pull of the Major. In the distance I can see him taking down a wild animal and feeding. Suddenly he jerks away from his kill and looks up to the heaven. I caw at him, He smiles up at me and starts running in our direction. As I fly I let my thoughts drift to last night and everything that happened, to get us to where we are now.

*Flashback* The night before in phoenix

I have always been here, on the inside looking out. Keeping to the shadows. Flying above the rest. No one sees me but I see it all. The emotional pain I feel inside this body, is crushing. Looking at Renee, I see the darkness that lives within her. It was not always there. Renee use to be a very loving mother, until the evil from the forest crept into her soul.

I see the whiskey bottle coming towards us and I know it's time to spread my wings and let my inner magic fly. Its earlier than expected but right now, its fight or flight. The most important thing right now. is our life. We need to soar, it's time to take this bitch down!

My body shakes as my inner fury takes over me. Holding up my arm to block the attack. I can feel the magic pouring through me. I stretch out both of my arms and a sonic scream escapes my lips, shaking the whole room. I can hear the furniture cracking and the pictures on the walls falling, from the power of the quake that came through me. Suddenly I feel the air beneath my feet, spreading my wings for the first time. The look of Horror on Renee's face, is priceless. The bottle crashes against the dresser. Renee loses her balance and falls to the ground. I let out a ravens cry as I feel a sonic boom around me, the floor shakes. I can see a glimpse of my reflection in the broken mirror on my dresser. My black beady eyes light up with and a slight golden glow.

Stretching out my wings, I screech one more time, cackling at her discomfort, which pleases me. Renee curls up in a corner, with fear in her eyes. I am about to swoop down for my attack, when the bedroom door slams open. Before me stands a man with golden hair and black eyes. It is then that I see he is not a man, but a vampire. I recognize him immediately as one of my mates, that I have seen in Bella's dreams. There is a wicked smirk on his face. He stalks into the room with an overwhelming sense of strength and power. I am instantly hit with the sensation of fear coming from him; which is very disconcerting, considering the arrogance I see in his pitch black eyes. It is then that I realize he has no fear, somehow he is projecting fear into the room. For some reason the projection of fear does not affect me. In-fact it just encourages my more sinister side to come through.

I look to Renee and she is curled up in a corner trembling in terror. She then begins babbling in the ancient tongue, of the evil entity that lives within her. I realize the man has not noticed me yet, he is driven by pure instincts as he rushes towards Renee with furry in his eyes. I screech at him loudly and caw, he seems startled but recovers quickly. I shift back into my human form and walk towards him. Tilting my head ever so slightly. I place my hand on his pale cool chest. I feel a smirk crossing my lips as I speak to him in a mythical and hypnotic tone. "You, my mate will not touch her, the bitch is mine!" I hiss out

He tilts his head and I can tell he is looking into my very soul. His eyes burn with the intensity, of someone who has seen a thousand wars. He nods his head in understanding and steps back, without saying a word. I can tell he is assessing the whole situation. I know he will back me up, if things do not go as I hope.

I can feel the cool breeze against my naked flesh as I stalk towards Renee. I growl out at her in a menacing tone. "Stand up bitch!"

She cowers in fear. "No, please don't. I'm sorry."

"I said, Stand up bitch!"

I hear a sinister laugh coming from the man standing behind me. His tone sends chills throughout my body. It frightens me and turns me on at the same time. He steps forward so he is standing in front of Renee. He bends over and looks my mother in the eyes, he bares his teeth and growls. "If I were you, I would fucking listen to the lady!"

Renee tilts her head and laughs insanely. "like I would listen to you; vampire! My race is older than time, you could never defeat me!"

He laughs back at her then reaches down, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her to stand. "Your race may be older, but I have never ever cowered inside an innocent body, like you have! I am the fucking God of war! I have seen things that will bring you to your knees! "He roars in her face.

Renee grasps at his hands that are wrapped around her neck, trying to claw at him. Her nails sound like they are scraping against marble. He laughs at her and pushes her towards me and backs away.

I can feel my body vibrating with a mythical energy, my fingers tingle, unnaturally. When I look down I notice they are glowing a light color of blue. I press my fingers up against Renee's chest. I speak to her in a powerful tone. "You do not belong here; it is time for you to go!"

I can see a darkness over shadowing her features as she cries out. "Never!"

Taking in a deep breath, I press my fingers against her chest harder. "I said You do not belong here, get the fuck out of this body!",

"Renee's face scrunches up and she hisses at me. "I said, Never! I am not leaving; my job is not done here. I am not finished with her or you, yet!" With one hand she reaches out for my left arm and digs her nails into my flesh and with her other hand she scratches my face.

I screech out, "You, Evil Cunt!" Taking in a deep breath, I let out another sonic boom from my body as I yell. "Get out!" The whole room vibrates; I can hear objects in the home breaking. Renee's body starts to shake. Her face distorts and I can see something struggling inside of her to get out. "Come out, come out and play with me, you little parasite!" I hiss at her

Lifting my fingers from her chest, I move my hands mystically like a spiritual dance, luring the evil from her body. I begin to chant in my ancient tongue as my words form, I feel the magic inside me enhancing. A growl parts from Renee's lips as she snarls at me. Closing my eyes, I begin to chant louder, moving my fingers back like I am pulling the creature from her body. A loud demonic growl echoes around the room. I can also hear my mate breathing heavily, then he growls back at the creature. His energy shifts not only is he sending the creature fear but a dose of curiosity and desire.

I hear a sizzling sound, opening my eyes I see the creature leaving Renee's body and its shadowy form creeps over to my mate. I watch as Renee's body slumps to the grounds and she cries out hysterically. My mate is staring down at the creature. He then looks at me. "Come here my mate, let's have some fun. He holds his hand out to me, as I touch his hand I feel a spark. His whole presence consumes me and standing there together with our hands interlocked I feel whole once again.

Suddenly the room begins to shake and we watch as the creature cowers in fear. A red glow begins to shine in the center of the room. The glow begins to get bigger and expands until we see that the glow is an opening to a portal. My mate and I stand in awe as the portal opens up in the room completely. The screams of tortured souls, echoes from inside the opening. The major and I both take a few steps back.

The shadow creature cries out. "No! Please! It's too early, I'll try harder. I am not finished here yet. Raven came to soon, but I found her like you wanted me to" we witness a large claw like hand and scaled arm reach into the room, grasping hold of the shadowed creature and the voice from inside the portal growls out. "Time is up because you acted too soon." The creature cries out in pain and agony. Just before the portal closes a spine chilling voice echoes through the room "I will be back for you my little Raven and I will be back for your mates the major and the wolf. I want your souls and I will eat your souls. The portal closes as fast as it opened."

I stand there feeling absolutely petrified. A cold chill runs through my body as I squeeze my mates hand as tightly as I can and I hear him growling. I look over to him and he is shaking in rage. He snarls out. "We will end this is. I will not let anyone take you away from me. He gently turns me to him and caresses the side of my face. "We will not lose you now, not after looking for you for so long. We will destroy this being."

Gently I caress my finger tips on his cool cheek. "I don't know how we can. You have no idea the evil we are up against."

"I have seen evil. I have fought pure evil. It may be different. In-fact, I know it is different. Because this time we are fighting for our very souls, and we will win. You have no idea the solders I have that will help us. Plus, the beings that live within our own bodies will help us to become victorious, in this war. Then he looks down at me cocking a brow. "Did I also hear something about another mate and he is a wolf?"

"Yes."

"Humm this can prove to be an interesting fight and life, indeed. Wolfs are strong and brave. I do not know who he is yet. But if he loves you as much as I do, then we will fight harder than anything we have ever fought for to live, our lives with you.

"Well, I'm no weakling. I will fight just as hard."

He laughs softly. "You miss understood me. I know you are brave and strong. I just saw you pull a demon from your mother's chest. Anyone who has lived the life you have lived and lives to tell about it, is strong. As your mate, I do not want to see you suffer any more than I have to."

~End Notes~

I am cutting this chapter in half, so I am able to get this to you sooner. The next chapter will be in the Majors/ Jasper's POV the night in Phoenix


End file.
